


Earl Grey and Rose Petals

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: OHSHC Works [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 2012/2013 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "Forgotten Lore and War" and "All My Friends Just Run Away" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.A drabble/snapshot collection.No One Even Knows My Name- OFC is Haruhi's often overlooked sisterBattle Stations-Operation Make Haruhi A Girl is underway, but there's a twist. Contains OFCAll My Friends Just Run Away-Nekozawa and Haninozuka!OFC meet when Umehito's having a horrible day
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Original Female Character(s), Nekozawa Umehito/Original Character(s)
Series: OHSHC Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776037
Kudos: 3





	Earl Grey and Rose Petals

**No One Even Knows My Name**

_Inspired by "I'm Alive" by Becca_

I'm Nirri Fujioka, Haruhi's younger sister.

Not that people remember my name, or that she has a sister even.

It seems I'm always in her shadow, always compared to her, 'oh!' they say 'your HER sister, isn't she smart!' or nice or whatever.

I'm not dumb, far from it but I'm not as smart as her, I'm nice, just too shy to show it in obvious gestures.

Sometimes, even I forget my name, I'm so used to being called 'hey, you!' or 'miss' or 'girl'.

I go to Ouran Academy as well, but I've never met the host club. I don't even think Haruhi has told them about me. And even though we are in the same grade, the same class even, she has never once thought to even introduce me to the twins. I think Haruhi herself forgets she has a sister. I didn't even know she had been mistaken as a boy and racked up a huge amount of debt, subsequently joining the host club, if it wasn't for a flyer for a host club event. 

Our dad is the only one who calls me Nirri, the one who never forgets, the one who includes me and understands I am not Haruhi. He comes to my cooking club events. He always makes time to talk with me when he gets home from work. He buys me treats when I'm having a bad day. In my entire life, he's never forgotten I was with him at the supermarket, or forgot to save me dinner when I'm late, or wake me up for school, or broke a promise.

If only more people were like him.

_...no one ever know my name..._

* * *

**Battle Stations**

"Now commencing 'Operation: Make Haruhi A Girl!'" Tamaki yelled, striking a pose. "Battlestations everyone!"

Honey went to distract Haruhi with Usa-chan while Mori grabbed her. The twins were stationed in the dressing room with clothes, accessories, and make-up to pounce on their unsuspecting victim. Kyoya timed it, tableing the amount of time wasted in his day. Tamaki watched, standing in the center of the floor, exclaiming on his excellent plan and going in and out of his "inner mind theatre".

And Bajiru, Bajiru was positioned on the couches, her floor length pale pink gown artfully arranged around her. Her painted pink lips sipped daintily at the tea. She was ready to fill Haruhi's head with lady-like things per Tamaki's plan. After an hour of tormenting Haruhi, it was Bajiru's turn, she crossed her ankles and patted her dark grey locks into place.

Turning her blue orbs to the person in front of her, her lips slightly parted in surprise.

She rotated towards the other hosts, and calmly informed the other hosts, "Gentlemen, it seems as though you have captured the wrong person. This is Ranka."

As everyone turned to dust, Bajiru sipped her tea and watched the sakura trees swaying in the wind.

Ranka flitted to a nearby mirror and could be heard exclaiming, "I really like what you've done with my hair~!"

On the path leading to the school, a certain brunette weighed down by instant coffee felt a chill sweep over her.

* * *

**All My Friends Just Run Away**

_Inspired by "I'm Alive" by Becca_

I was having such a bad day today.

I must've fallen at least a dozen times this morning before I even stepped foot into the school building. Then I passed out from sun exposure because someone forgot to close the drapes. Because of this I was in a bad mood when I awoke. Everyone picked up on it and avoided me more than usual. That idiot Tamaki ran screaming around me in circles for I don't know how long, convinced I had cursed him by simply bumping into him in front of the restroom. After that noisy episode I could feel a headache pounding away at my temples.

Well at least I could count on Belzeneff to restore my equilibrium...

  
With a sigh I realized Belzeneff had ended up getting separated from me. I searched the dark magic room, but I still couldn't find him. Where was he?!

"Excuse me?" a soft voice said, turning I saw a small girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. She must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka's sister. Clasped in her hands was my beloved Belzeneff.

I rushed forward and grabbed him in a rush, "Oh! I was looking everywhere for him." 

She smiled and nodded, "I'm Tsukiko Haninozuka, who are you?"

"Umehito Nekozawa."

"Well, Nekozawa-senpai, want to be my friend?" I was startled, her friend? I've never had friends before. I've had servants and club members, classmates and people who have feared me. But never a friend.

I thought today was going to be a bad day, but suddenly my day was looking up.

_...all my friends just run away when I'm having a bad day..._


End file.
